Edge
by Onyx Embers
Summary: Written by sand. T for potentially scarring scenes. Based after Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue: Edge

**Edge **

**Prologue**

**I hope you enjoy this new story, as I'm really going to enjoy writing it.**

* * *

She scrawled on the page, not even trying to be neat. Why should she. There was no point.

_Don't try and find me,_

_Because I'll be gone._

_I'm with others who understand_

_My pain._

_S a r a_

Her long black hair whipped her face, the wind was harsh. She closed the book and dropped it to the ground. Someone would find it. Eventually.

'Goodbye world.'

And she stepped off the edge.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Car

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is awesome! I suggest you read all the books before reading this, it includes serious spoilers.**

Chapter 1

Alice, Edward and Bella shot down the road in the yellow convertible Alice had, uh, 'borrowed'. What was with Alice and Yellow?

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, again.

"Somewhere."

"Why is Carlisle driving behind us?" Bella asked.

"He just is." Alice said, slowing down slightly.

"Why've you slowed down? Edward asked, even though he probably knew the answer.

"This" Alice replied.

And the roof caved in.

**I have given you short chapters with cliff-hangers. Chapter 2 will be a good length, I promise.**


	3. It Happened so Fast

**Okay, now this chapter will be a good length, probably because I'm all out of cliff-hangers.**

Sara was falling through the air. She'd reach the ground and it would all be over. Something hard struck her back, a car roof. She fell into the convertible, and only got a glance at the faces before she blacked out.

3, unbelievably gorgeous faces.

****

Alice quickly pulled over to the side of the road. None of the other drivers seemed to notice what had happened, it was too fast anyway. Carlisle's car pulled up behind them, and he climbed out and walked towards them. Alice pulled the girl from the car, and lay her down.

"Is her heart still beating?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I think the car made the fall just survivable." Alice said, going back to the car, where Edward was trying to fix the roof.

Carlisle took a deep breath and began to inspect the girl's body.

"Will she make it without...?" Bella trailed off, unwilling to ask the question. Carlisle simply shook his head. Edward and Bella leant against the car. Carlisle looked uneasy.

"Let's put her in the car. My car."

Alice nodded and picked up the seemingly lifeless body, then put her lying across the back seats of Carlisle's car. Carlisle climbed in and closed the door.

"Let's go." Alice said as she climbed back into her car. Edward and Bella climbed in after, and they drove off. Carlisle's car left the scene a few minutes later.

****

They were back at the house in, as Alice put it, record time. Emmet was stood by the door, is huge smiled could be seen from down the road. Alice got out first.

"How'd it go?" Emmet asked; the smile growing larger, if that was even possible.

"He knew?" Bella asked, growing a bit impatient with Alice's lack of information of the whole thing.

"Yeah." Alice said as she walked inside. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose slightly. Sometimes Alice was quite irritating.

Carlisle's car pulled up, and Emmet walked over to it.

"How is she?"

"I don't know." Carlisle said, pulling her out and placing her in Emmet's arms. Emmet walked inside.

****

_What's going on...?_

_Why do I feel so much pain?_

_Is this heaven?_

_It feels more like hell..._

_I've never known such pain..._

_Did I see angels, in that car?_

_Or maybe demons... I don't know..._

_I'm not sure what anything is anymore..._

_That's why I...what's that?_

_I see a light...should I go towards it?_

_I'm going anyway...I can't control myself..._

_Why do I suddenly want to live?_

_Why do I suddenly have to live?_

**Okay, I know I said no more cliff-hangers, but this just struck me as I was writing.**


	4. Awakening

**Please Review! I love hearing feedback!**

Sara felt something touch her hand. She could still feel? Her eyes snapped open.

"Carlisle. She's awake." A voice came from where her hand was. She sat up. It was one of the, uh, angels.

"I'm not an Angel." He replied. "My name's Edward. Edward Cullen." He said, smiling. He had a crooked smiled, that was oddly beautiful. His smiled seemed to widen. A blonde man walked in. This must be 'Carlisle'.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle said, looking straight at her. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't find her voice. Edward stood up.

"I better go tell the others." He left.

"Others?" Sara suddenly found her voice. Carlisle smiled.

"Yes. Our entire family was quite worried."

"W-Why?"

Carlisle sat down next to her on the bed.

"There are things you need to know. After you've heard me out. You can do whatever you want."

Sara nodded. Carlisle opened his mouth and began to speak.

****

"Everyone. This is Sara, Sara, this is everyone." Sara looked down at her feet. Carlisle had explained a lot about everything, but she still wasn't sure about this.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Sara looked up to see a hand; she followed the hand up to a face. A really friendly face too. Sara nervously shook her hand.

"Sara..." she said quietly. Alice smiled even more.

"Nice to meet you! Want to see the room we set up for you?"

"S-Sure..."

Alice led Sara to a simple room. It had a bookcase, no books, some CD racks, no CD's, a CD player, empty, and a comfy looking lounging chair.

"No bed...of course." Sara smirked.

"Are you, hungry?" Alice asked. Sara turned round.

"Yeah. Since I woke up."

"We can take care of that."

****

Sara moved fast. It was so exhilarating. Chasing, hunting...she heard noise. She stopped. Jasper stopped too.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Why jasper was with her she didn't know.

"I thought I heard a twig snap." Sara said, surveying the ground. Then she saw what had made the noise. A deer. She ran towards it, and dove.

She never knew blood was so delicious. And the warmth of it was so inviting. Jasper was behind her, watching. Making sure she didn't lose herself. Carlisle had explained well. She pulled back. The deer had no more blood left in it.

"That was...oddly pleasant..."

"It normally is. The first time. I wouldn't know though..."

Sara stood up and turned to face him.

"Now you've lost me."

"You've never known the full temptation of human blood."

"But Nessie..."

"She's only half human. You've got a while to go Sara."

Now she knew why Jasper had come. And she kinda wished he hadn't.

**Only review from 1 person? Come on people! Give me something to work with! But big thanks to you TRDancer!**


	5. Unwanted Guests

**Well, I hope I have a few more reviews by now. Or I will cry.**

Sara and Jasper reached the house. Esme was stood waiting.

"Sara, can I speak to you in private?"

Sara nodded shyly. She always felt weird around Esme. Jasper walked inside.

"What is it Esme?" Sara asked.

"You know you jumped of the bride..."

"And Alice and Carlisle saved me, I know."

"I'd like to know why."

"Why? Why I jumped?"

"Yes."

Sara looked down at her feet.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara said, walking inside.

"Uh. Okay..."

****

"Please tell me you're wrong Alice." Edward said.

"I wish I could." She replied, sighing slightly.

"What's going on?" Sara asked. They all turned to her.

"Sara..." Alice sighed again.

"What? What's happening? What's going on?" Sara asked again, getting impatient.

"Someone, Mary I think, told someone about you. And now they're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"I...Uh..."

"Alice. Don't beat around the bush with me. Who's coming?"

Alice sighed again, before she could open her mouth, Edward, who had been scowling for quite some time now, stepped in.

"The Volturi. The Volturi is coming. For you."

**Crying now T-T.**

**I know this is another short chapter; I can't lengthen things out like some writers can. Plus, Edward wasn't too happy, and wanted to step in. I can't deny him that right.**


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter 5, but it should be chapter 6...weird.**

Carlisle had explained the Volturi to Sara, but seeing them in person was near terrifying. She really didn't understand why they had sent a notice, if Alice could see them coming. But I suppose the fact they wanted her to wear 'formal attire' had something to do with it. Carlisle stood to her left, and Edward was on her right. Bella was to his right and Renesmee just beyond that. Emmett was standing beyond Renesmee. On Carlisle's side were Esme, Rosalie, Alice then Jasper. The Volturi were just stepping out of the woods, and suddenly Sara felt stupid in her knee-length dress. The tight corset made it hard to breathe. She didn't need to, but it was a way for her to keep calm. The Volturi in their cloaks, all the dark grey and black, it was unnerving. Finally someone spoke.

"Carlisle, nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same Aro, under these circumstances." Carlisle replied. Sara looked at the faces of the Volturi, committing the faces to memory. She always had a great memory, and that was obviously kept, and now she could remember everything with just a glance. Couldn't be considered a great gift, but a gift it was. She noticed one of them, a young looking boy, was staring at her.

"Edward" she hissed quietly.

"What?"

"Who is that? Staring at me."

"He's called Alec."

"What's he thinking?"

Edward just chuckled.

"Edward. What is he thinking?"

Edward chuckled again.

"Why aren't you going to tell me?"

Sara turned to look at Edward, glaring at him.

"Sara." Carlisle forced her to look at him.

"Yes"

"Aro would like to ask you some questions."

"Uh...okay."

Carlisle gestured forward, and Sara took a few steps forward. Aro did that same.

"Hello, Sara was it?"

"Yes."

"And how old are you Sara? I mean, how old were you?"

"I celebrated my 15th birthday a few months ago." Sara didn't take her eyes away from Aro's face.

"And why did Carlisle change you?"

"I jumped off a bridge and landed onto Alice's car. I was just alive and would die otherwise."

Aro smiled.

"I see. And why did you jump?"

"You don't need to ask me these questions."

"What?"

"Carlisle told me what you can do. Couldn't you just shake my hand and know all this?"

"Would you prefer it that way?"

"It would probably make things easier."

Sara held out her hand, Aro reached out, just before their hands touched, Alec cried out.

"Jane! NO!"

Everyone turned to see Jane glaring directly at Sara, and Alec holding her by the shoulders.

"Ah!"

Sara gripped her head and fell to the floor. She was in so much pain...what was this?

**DUN DUN! Another cliff-hanger!**

**And this story officially has the most chapters out of all of my Fanfics!**


	7. Sorry

**I may be slower writing now. I hurt my hand falling in P.E. that's the last time they'll make us run backwards!**

Sara wearily opened her eyes. The pain had stopped, but still, it had been there. She looked up. Aro was arguing with Carlisle, and the rest of them were just watching. Jane was sat down, annoyed. Where was Alec?

"Are you okay?" a voice came from next to her, Sara turned. Alec.

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. I don't know what came over Jane." Alec said, beginning to help Sara up. Sara looked at him. She knew Jane could do things, but that pain was terrible.

"Uh-huh. Thanks for helping me."

Before Alec could reply, Sara noticed the argument had stopped.

"Carlisle, I am very sorry for the misunderstanding, and I am sure Sara will make a fine vampire, despite her age."

"I hope we don't need to meet again under these circumstances, Aro."

Aro nodded and the Volturi turned to leave. They were just out of the clearing when Alec turned and said something, slightly ruining their exit.

"Maybe I'll see you sooner, Sara."

Aro gripped Alec's cloak and pulled him off, making it look like a father-son thing. Sara smirked. Edward leaned over to her.

"He likes you." He teased.

****

Sara sat, very bored. She flicked another page in her book. Rosalie and Alice had been kind enough to go and get some things from her room at home. Her old home. She'd start school at Forks in about a week. She didn't know why they hadn't left, none of them really did anything here, besides Carlisle, who worked in the hospital. But still. I suppose they liked it here. It was a nice place...

*Knock, Knock*

Sara looked around. They had all left, it was only her, Carlisle and Renesmee. She walked over to the door.

*Knock, Knock*

"I'm right here, stop knocking!" Sara swung open the door.

"Hi."

"Alec??"

The boy at the door revealed a bunch of roses. He handed them to her.

"Are they nice? I don't really know how to impress girls..." Alec looked down at his feet. Sara laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that is not what you say after giving roses," Sara looked at Alec's confused face, "Come in."

Alec's face lit up as he entered the house. Him and Sara sat down on a sofa.

"Why aren't you in Italy?"

"Aro thinks I'm getting Jane."

"And where was Jane?"

"In the next room."

Sara laughed. Alec was a nice guy. Why hadn't she noticed before?

"Can I ask you something, Sara?"

"Uh, sure."

"Can, I, uh...kiss you?" Alec said. Sara was sure that if he could blush, he would be blushing red.

"...of course." Sara replied, Alec leaned in, and the kissed.

...

...

"Well, we came back at a bad time."

Sara and Alec pulled apart to see the others there, and Jasper was smiling wildly. Alice hit him over the back of the head.

"Sorry."

"This isn't what it looks like." Sara said.

"Sure it isn't." Emmet smirked. Rosalie hit him over the head.

"Sorry."

"What you do with your life is fine with us Sara." Bella said, trying to show some support.

"Whatever kind of 'life' we have" Edward murmured, just loud enough for them to hear. Bella it him up the back of the head.

"Sorry"

Carlisle walked in, on the phone, Renesmee behind him.

"No Aro, Alec is not..." Carlisle froze "...here." he closed the phone.

"Why is he here?"

All 3 boys pointed to Sara, and all three got smacked over the head.

"Sorry." they chorused.

**Slight comedy there, but still! Review please! I hope it's more that TRDancer who ACTUALLY reads this!**


	8. Unwanted Guests: Version 2

**I am working on a bunch of stories at once, plus an injured hand, I'm gonna be REAL slow. ^_^**

"So? Why is he here?" Carlisle asked again.

"I came to see Sara..." Alec whimpered.

"Oh, is that it? Nice to see you Alec." He said, turning and walking off. Alec relaxed.

"Are you honestly that afraid of him?" Sara asked when the others had left.

"He's authority." Alec responded, almost immediately.

"Hm."

"Can we kiss again?"

"Sure."

Sara leaned in, and she and Alec kissed, again.

****

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!"

"FOR THAT LAST TIME. ALEC CAN NOT COME AND LIVE WITH US!!!!"

"Okay. Then I'll go off to the Volturi."

"FINE! He can stay..."

"Thank you!"

Sara almost skipped out of the room. Carlisle put his head in his hands.

"Why, Why teenagers!?"

He slammed his head down onto his desk, splitting it in half. Esme's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Carlisle? Did you break your desk again?"

"NO! It spontaneously cracked (!)" he yelled.

****

"I can stay here?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!" Alec hugged Sara.

"There's a catch."

"What?"

"We have to pretend to be home schooled"

"Why?"

"Because we look very, very young."

Alec nodded.

"SO. When are you going to tell Aro?"

"If he comes to find me, then I'll tell him."

Alice skipped into the room, and then she froze, staring into space.

"Alice? What's up?" Sara walked forward. Alice clicked back.

"Why! WHY, WHY, WHY!!!" Alice said, pointing at Alec.

"What is it Alice?"

"His...friends...are coming...again." Alice said, shaking a bit.

"Oh come on! Give me a BREAK!!!" Alec cried, falling back onto the sofa.

**Wow...I typed that pretty fast. Maybe my hand is getting better......**


	9. Thoughts

**Hm...Let's see what's happens now...**

Alec sighed, Sara's hand on his head.

"Come on...it's not that bad!"

"Jane's coming. She doesn't like you."

"And I don't like her, big deal."

Alec sighed again.

"They're probably going to make me choose."

"So?"

Alec sighed again, Sara could be so naive sometimes.

****

Seeing the Volturi again wasn't as terrifying as the first time. But as long as Jane was there, Sara didn't really feel safe. Luckily Bella was shielding them, so she was safe, for now.

"Don't worry. Bella has faced this before. Only before someone was on the other side of the shield." Edward said, smiling at Alec.

"Well, I'm glad I'm on this side for once." Alec said, not taking his eyes off of Jane. Edwards smiled widened, and he took a few steps closer to Bella and Renesmee. Aro and Carlisle were talking in hushed tones, but Sara would bet most of her money that they were arguing.

****

They had been standing there for a good half an hour, Emmet and Jasper were now sat down, bored. Alec was also sat down, twirling his thumbs in a nervous manner. Eventually Carlisle came back to the group.

"Aro wants to speak to all of us."

Alec stood up. Aro stepped forward, he was mostly looking at Sara and Alec, but the Cullens did have some attention.

"We don't mind what choice Alec makes, but we do want him to make a choice. The Volturi or you. It's simple. Take your time, Alec." Aro turned and walked back to the group, including a scowling Jane. Alec sat down again, Sara sat next to him.

"So. What are we going to do?"

Alec put his head in his hands, and peered through his fingers.

The Volturi, the powerful family he had known all his time as a vampire, Aro, who was like a father to him. Jane, his sister. All of the people he knew, and the chance to be valued for his gifts, is ability. The chance to use his power for something they believe is right.

Or The Cullens, a friendly family of kind people, he had only known really, for a few weeks. Carlisle, the caring man who accepts anyone, Esme, the kind mother of the group. Emmet Jasper and Edward, the brothers he could always have. Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Renesmee. His sisters and Niece, in a way.

Sara, the one person he couldn't live without. The one person who'd stick by him no matter what. Even if that meant going to the Volturi. Even if that meant going out on their own. But how would she deal if he left her? Alone with the Cullens for all eternity. How would she manage? She'd find someone else, surely. A nice, Human, who would do all the things he could, and probably more. She could watch him sleep and guard over him, like Alec would love to do to her. She could kiss a warm, soft face, and watch as he practically melted every time she was around. But if that human was killed, she'd be alone again...

"So. What are we going to do?" Sara asked again.

Alec sighed.

"I don't know..."

**OMG! What will they choose! Volturi, the Cullens, or something entirely different?**

**WELL STOP RIGHT THERE!**

**I want you guys, the reviewers, to choose what happens!**

**I will write a chapter for each choice,**

**But I want YOU to decide what the choice is!**

**Your choices are:**

**The Volturi**

**The Cullens**

**OR**

**The Mystery Option!**

**Choose now! I will post the chosen chapter March 25th!**


	10. Desicion time

**It was a tie between the Cullens and Volturi, so I picked the one you guys would like:**

**The Volturi!**

After a while, Alec stood, he walked towards Aro, is stride confident and strong.

"Aro."

"Alec."

"I've decided."

"I see. And what is your choice?"

"I'm going to stay with you. But only if Sara can stay too."

"Of course Alec. I would not toss out Sara anymore than I would Jane."

Jane, hearing her being compared to Sara, growled slightly.

"Jane. Be happy for Alec. He is giving up a lot to stay with us."

"Yes...Aro..." Jane managed. She didn't like this choice. Not one bit.

****

"I'm gonna miss you.."

"I'm gonna miss you too Alice."  
"Visit?"  
"Sure."  
"Without the group?"  
"Be hard to say, with your little group."

Alice laughed, Sara waved to the others as her and Alec walked off, hand in hand, with the Volturi.

****

Sara sat, listening to Aro, Caius and Marcus talking, well, arguing in hushed tones.

"_Does she even have an ability."_

"_I don't know. Alec wanted her to stay. It's the only way he'd come."_

"_What? Is that it? Alec and her or no Alec. That's a no-brainer."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Alec is a great asset to us. We need him, so we can put up with her."_

"_I suppose. She makes him happy, even without an ability."_

"_Hm..."_

Aro's face went blank for a moment.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Sara laughed, they looked over at her.

"Oh sorry, I probably didn't mention that little memory thing I can do."

"Memory thing?"

"I can remove memories, Like Aro."

"What did you remove?"

"The memory of the conversation."

"What conversation?"

"Exactly." Sara smirked.

"You never told me about this." Alec said.

"I did."  
"When? I don't remember....oh."

**Lol, I can make a scary organization reduce to a bunch of bumbling idiots.**


	11. Back for a visit

**Well, it's a while later, a few months. And Alec and Sara decide to visit their Lovely friends!**

*Knock, Knock*

"I got it!" Jacob yelled. (His first appearance in this, lol!)

He opened the door to see two people, one he recognised as Alec, a member of the Volturi. The other was a girl, wearing similar clothes to Alec. Reacting on instinct, Jacob leapt back and shifted. Great, now he'd need new clothes....

"How are you, Guard dog?" Alec said, walking past and patting his head. Jacob followed his path with his eyes and growled, a sudden tickling under his chin drew his gaze to the girl.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" she said, still tickling. Jacob's leg twitched. This was....so nice....

"Sara!!!" A voice behind him squealed, Alice danced past him, and the two hugged. Jacob tilted his head to the side. Where was Edward when you needed him?

"Sara..." Jasper stepped past him too. Was he invisible all of a sudden?

Eventually the whole family had come to hug this new arrival. And Jacob still hadn't shifted back.

"She's not new, Jacob." Edward said. When had he arrived?

"Her names Sara, she was here a few months ago. Somehow you two avoided each other." Jacob thought of Alec.

"Alec's her...Boyfriend." he said, seeming to struggle with the last word.

Jacob brought his thoughts back to 'I can't shift back I'll be naked'.

"Maybe we should go into the lounge." Edward suggested, and everyone left.

****

"Can't you write or something this time?" Alice asked.

"Maybe. I still have that mobile you gave me, I might call you instead."

"That would be awesome!"

Alice and Sara hugged for the 5th time in the last few minutes, and her and Alec walked off again. Jacob walked up behind Alice.

"So. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"We didn't think it was important."

"It never is..." Jacob mumbled to himself.

* * *

**The End**

**A big Thanks to ALL readers, maybe someday,**

**I'll use Sara again,**

**But for now,**

**Her and Alec are back with the Volturi,**

**Annoying Jane**

**If anyone wants to see the other versions of Chapter 9**

**(The Cullens and Mystery Option)**

**Just Write that in the review and I'll post them as soon as I know**

**Again, huge thanks to readers,**

**-Sand ^_^**


	12. What would've been: The Cullens

**I've been told you want to see the other options, so here is the Cullen Option.**

After a while, Alec stood, he walked towards Aro, is stride confident and strong.

"Aro."

"Alec."

"I've decided."

"I see. And what is your choice?"

"I'm going to stay with the Cullens."

"I understand. The Cullens are good people, I hope we stay in touch."

Jane beside him, hearing Alec's choice, growled.

"Jane. Alec has made his choice. We must not stop him" Aro said calmly.

"Yes...Aro..." Jane managed. She didn't like this choice. Not one bit.

****

Sara and Alec hugged and kissed.

"We get it, you're happy! Now stop!" Rosalie shrieked, pulling them apart. Sara laughed. Alec laughed too. He was wearing some of Edwards old clothes, and they were quite big on him.

"I have to take you shopping Sara! When shall we go?" Alice asked, pulling her up.

"Wherever!"  
"Awesome! We'll go tomorrow!"  
"Okay!" Sara beamed. Her and Alice walked off, talking outfits and such. Alec smirked, Jasper was sat next to him. He turned to face him.

"How do you deal with that?" he asked. Jasper didn't respond. He simply looked at Alec. He looked away, and so did Alec.

"I...I meant the high pitched screaming. Alice is actually..."

"Just leave it."

Alec stared downward. Awkward...

The Volturi were discussing with Carlisle about it. They had just finished.

"Visit?" Jane asked him, although it sounded more like an order.

"Maybe."

The Cullens, and their new additions watched as the Volturi strolled off into the woods, never to be seen again.

. . .

. . .

Well, until the next time they get in trouble.

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked it ^_^**


	13. What would've been: The Mystery Option

**And here's the mystery option.**

After a while, Alec stood, he walked towards Aro, is stride somewhat nervous and weak.

"Aro."

"Alec."

"I've decided."

"I see. And what is your choice?"

"I'm going to leave with Sara. On our own."

"I see. Well, I suppose it is a good choice."

Jane beside him, hearing Alec's choice, growled.

"Jane. Alec has made his choice. We must not stop him." Aro said calmly.

"Yes...Aro..." Jane managed. She didn't like this choice. Not one bit.

****

"I am so gonna miss you Sara!!!" Alice squealed, hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you too."  
"Are you going to visit?"  
"Maybe."  
"Oh, Please visit, I'll be heartbroken if you don't."

Sara heard Edward laugh at the last comment.

"Metophorically of course." Sara smiled.

She took Alec's hand.

And they both walked off, never to be seen again.

. . .

. . .

Well, until they decided they were bored.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it ^_^**


End file.
